Bloody Caress
by Little Peasant Froogy
Summary: <html><head></head>Fran esta terriblmente herido despues de una mision. Lussuria esta ocupado asi que quien mejor que Belphegor para cambiarle los vendajes a su Kohai?- B26,BelxFran</html>


**Ciaossu~! :3**

**Bueno aqui traigo otra historia de B26 *-* Mi pareja favorita X3 Y pues esto lo his por qu yo y l taichou nsesitabamos un buen fic para leer éwe y yo mas que nada nesesitaba leer B26 Asi que aqui tienen éwe Lo se deveria estar haciendo el siguient capitulo de Bottom Of The Ocean Y de hecho si estoy trabajando en eso *w* y si no les gusta la pareja NO LO LEEAN!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenese KHR si no ah Akira Amano ;ww; *snif snif* esto estaria en la serie si m perteneciera! ;A;**

* * *

><p>Lo único que Fran podía sentir en esos momentos era un inmenso dolor en todo su tórax, cosa que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño de la pequeña siesta que Lussuria le había aconsejado que tomara…<p>

"Ite te te…"Murmuro Fran cuando intento sentarse en su cama apoyándose en sus codos.

Dios dolía como no se podrían imaginar, el dolor en su espalda era causa a las múltiples cortadas y lesiones que su última misión le habían dejado. Cosa simple pensó él cuando le dijeron que solo fuera a recolectar información pero nunca le dijeron que lo estarían esperando…

Lussuria había logrado curar la mayor parte de sus heridas pero unas eran demasiado profundas y lo único que pudo hacer fue vendar le el pecho del chico y poner gasas en algunos lugares del resto de su cuerpo tales como sus mejillas, piernas y brazos.

Aun con el poder curativo de Lussuria sus heridas seguían doliendo inclusive mas que las que las que su senpai se encargaba de proporcionarle y eso ya era grave, pero al igual que esas heridas no mostro dolor alguno por estas aun que en su interior el dolor fuera insoportable.

"Maldita espalda" Fran por fin pudo sentarse en su cama a pesar del dolor dejando salir un suspiro.

Miro a alrededor de su habitación la cual estaba bañada con la anaranjada luz del atardecer, aun que la luz no entraba de lleno debido a que Lussuria había cerrado las cortinas antes de irse de la habitación del peli verde para que pudiera conciliar el sueño…

"Shimata…"Fran miro su pecho levantado las cobijas un poco. Lo único que lo cubría eran unas vendas que ahora estaban ensangrentadas debido al movimiento que había hecho al tratar d dormir pero fallo en el intento.

"_shishi"_

"Oh dios mío…"Fran miro asea el pie de la cama esperando ver a su senpai pero se encontró con su pequeña caja de arma Mink.

"Hu? Que haces aquí comadreja…?"Pregunto Fran en su voz monótona casi esperando que este le respondiera.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando al dueño de aquella criatura.

"Así que aquí estabas Mink Ushishishi…"

"Senpai tome su cosa rara y déjeme descansar no estoy de humor…"

Gruño Fran mientras con el pie trataba de espantar a Mink cosa que resulto en un nuevo dolor en su espalada pero no por sus heridas resientes si no por un cuchillo de su snpai.

"Para tu desdén Lussuria está ocupado así que me mando a mí a cambiarte esos vendajes Ushishishi~"Belphegor se sento en borde la cama mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano para que Fran se diera vuelta.

"Mmmm… No confió mucho en usted senpai pero no habrá nada mas que hacerle…"Fran murmuro mientras que con duras penas intentaba girarse para que su espalda quedara asía su senpai aun que el dolor fue demasiado haciendo que colapsara hacia atrás."Itee…"

Fran espero el impacto oh tan si quiera estar a medio caerse de su cama cosa que nunca llego, sentía que algo cálido y acogedor estaba contra su espalda cosa que le impido que callera."Nani?"

Fran abrió los ojos ya que del susto los había cerrado, solo para encontrar con la típica sonrisa marca Cheshire de su senpai, quien l había detenido de caerse tomándolo por la espalda en una especie de abrazo.

"Ushishishi Froogy debería tener más cuidado con tantas lesiones más serian peor no crees?"Belphegor acerco su rostro al cuello de Fran haciendo que este se estremeciera debido a la calidez del aliento de su senpai.

"S-senpai…"Fran se mordió el labio inferior pero de repente sintió un pequeño empujoncito el cual hiso que se separara del pecho de Bel y se sentara en la cama.

"Ushishi~"Bel comenzó a desatar los vendajes ensangrentados del cuerpo de Fran dejando a la vista todas las heridas en su piel, la cual era blanca y tersa resaltando las heridas aun mas…

"Senpai duele si se apresurara seria mejor…"Fran dijo con voz un poco entrecortada…

Belphegor no presto atención a las palabras del menor en cambia acerco su rostro a la espalda de Fran inhalando la esencia a sangre, conociendo su obsesión por esta Fran tembló un poco a lo cual Bel dejo salir una pequeña risa. Bel lamio una las heridas haciendo que Fran se estremeciera y dejara salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor. Belphegor continuo lamiendo y mordiendo unos cuantos lugares mas de la espalda del peli verde hasta llegar a su cuello que al parecer era el único ligar intacto aun que él estaba a punto de cambiar eso. Bel lamio primero un lugar del cuello de Fran, al ver que no había reacción trato con otro sitio hasta que una parte en especial que Bel lamio del cuello Fran hiso que este dejara salir un pequeño grito.

La cara de Fran estaba roja y su respiración era cada vez más pesada, para Bel eso era mas que adorable asi que volvió a lamer ese punto en cuello de Fran, esta vez lo mordio un poco causando que saliera sangre lamiéndola como si fuera un néctar brotando de una flor, cuando Bel retiro sus labios del cuello de Fran se podía observar claramente la marca que había dejado.

"Se-Senpai?"Fran se giro un poco para mirara a la cara a su snpai quien le estaba sonriendo de una manera mas cálida de lo normal.

"Ushishis ahora saben que eres del Príncipe Y que solo yo puedo herirte de esta manera…"Bel tomo a Fran de la barbilla acercándolo asea el para besarle cariñosamente, después de un rato tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

"Ushishi el príncipe casi se olvida de lo que vino hacer…"Bel tomo unas vendas nuevas del buro de Fran y se las coloco, tirando a la basura las que ya estaban empapadas en sangre.

Fran estaba sonrojado, pero aun así miro a su senpai y le sonrió apenas mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Bel se quedo un poco atónito ante la reacción de Fran y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas. El rubio sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y arropo a Fran para que tomara esa siesta que tanto se merecía.

"Senpai?"Fran tomo la manga de Bel haciendo que este sentara en el borde de la cama.

"Si Froogy?"

"Te po-podrias quedar?"Fran mordió su labio inferior mientras un color rosado invadía sus mejillas.

"Froogy me encantaría… Pero el _bossu_ me acaba de asignar una misión…"Bel le miro con un poco de tristeza, una idea se apareció en su mente haciendo que sonriera de nuevo.

"Ushishishishi Pero aun así dejar ah alguien para que te vigile~"Bel saco su caja de arma abriéndolo en tan solo un instante. Mink apareció mientras miraba a su amo con curiosidad.

"Mink cuida de mi kohai mientras no estoy Ushishishi~"Ah Fran le pareció gracioso que le hablara como a una persona a aquel visón tan particular.

Mink hiso un pequeño sonido de aprobación antes de meterse debajo de los brazos de Fran y acurrucarse ahí mismo.

"Te ver luego Fran…"Bel se inclino dándole un último beso de despedido al peli-verde y con esto salió de la habitación.

Fran miro a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos que ahora no le parecía tan molesta y cerro sus ojos para así caer dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les paresio :3? Si ya se los personajes estan fuera de personalidad pero bueno -w-<strong>

**R&R :3 Ciao ciao~**


End file.
